Te Veo
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Después de recolectar las 100 almas impuras, Soul se convierte en Death Scyte y Maka se logra ser una poderosa técnico, pero ella emprende un viaje alrededor del mundo, sin embargo Soul sueña con volverla a ver SxM


Te Veo

_LASSO-TE VEO_

_Soul Pov:_

_En un cerrar de ojos apareció__  
__Tu cara sonriendo sin preocupación__  
__Al despertar, la realidad me sacudió__  
__Y comprendí que fue un sueño__  
__Y que nunca estuviste aquí_

No puede ser, tuve un hermoso sueño contigo, Maka, amo lo hermosa que eres, tu tierna sonrisa me da aliento, pero como siempre los sueños terminan, me despierto y no estás aquí conmigo, desde que partiste a recorrer el mundo como lo hace tu madre, mi vida está apagada, no me sirve de nada ser una Death Scyte si no te tengo a ti. La realidad duele, duele mucho.

_Intento convencerme que encontrare__  
__La forma de olvidarte con otra mujer__  
__En eso estoy, y sabes qué?__  
__No funciona, no funciona, ni funcionara_

La verdad, es que he intentado buscar maneras para arrancarte de mi corazón, de mi mente. Me he fijado en otras chicas y ninguna hace que tenga este sentimiento tan fuerte que tú me haces sentir, esto no dará resultado y nunca lo dará.

_Por que me enamoré de ti?__  
__La guerra ya perdí__  
__Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí__  
__Que no iba a suceder__  
__Que no iba a caer__  
__Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano__  
__No puedo mas_

La verdad es que no sé qué pasó, teníamos una relación de técnico y armaS pero también de amigos, ÍNTIMOS AMIGOS, traté de no dejarme llevar por tu belleza, pero después de todo soy un humano, y juro que mataría al desgraciado que te intente hacer daño.

_No creas que fue fácil dejarte ir__  
__No hay día en la semana que no piense en ti__  
__Yo se que por televisión__  
__Parece que solo miento y lo que yo sentía__  
__Por ti fue una ilusión_

Quizás parezca mentira que me haya enamorado, pero no es ninguna ilusión, no fue nada fácil verte partir para emprender un largo viaje, mi lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, en parte me alegraba porque pudiste convertirte en una técnico totalmente poderosa, pero por otro lado, la tristeza me consumía. El no poder sentirte alado mío, el no verte, es peor que una pesadilla, te extraño Maka.

_No supe explicarte que mi intención__  
__Nunca fue apartarte y no tuve opción__  
__Decidí no sufrir__  
__Y desde ese momento no he mirado a atrás_

Yo no quería alejarte de mí, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que dejarte a ti cumplir tu sueño y poder tener momentos felices, pero ¿fuiste feliz conmigo? Yo sí Maka, contigo me siento el dueño de este mundo, pero cuando no estás siento que mi mundo se derrumba.

_Por que me enamoré de ti?__  
__La guerra ya perdí__  
__Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí__  
__Que no iba a suceder__  
__Que no iba a caer__  
__Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano__  
__No puedo mas_

Me enamoré, no tengo ni la más mínima duda, a pesar de que me burlaba de ti por el tamaño de tus pechos, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que te estaba discriminando por eso y no sabes cuánto lo siento, te juro que me merezco los MakaChop, y yo que creía que esto no iba a pasar, pero pasó.

_Te veo, vuelvo a levantarme__  
__Te veo, vuelvo a respirar (Bis x4)_

No lo puedo creer ¡estás ahí! No dudo ningún momento y salgo corriendo directo a abrazarte, tú me miras con felicidad y también corres hacia a mí, para luego darnos un fuerte y profundo abrazo y luego decir un "TE HE EXTRAÑADO", te siento, TE VEO y yo vuelvo a nacer, vuelvo a levantarme, vuelvo a respirar tranquilamente.

_Aunque luego, me despierte y deje de soñar_

No, no y no! No me digas que también fue un sueño, sueño con verte pronto Maka.

_Por que me enamoré de ti?__  
__La guerra ya perdí__  
__Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí__  
__Que no iba a suceder__  
__Que no iba a caer__  
__Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano__  
__No puedo mas_

Ya no lo resisto más, tengo que ir a buscarte, no puedo soportarlo, han pasado 4 meses desde que te fuiste, quiero abrazarte de verdad hermosa, no sé como pero caí en tu encanto, sin duda iré a buscarte porque te amo Maka, te amo tanto.


End file.
